


Trudno być bogiem

by Filigranka



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Humor, ale tam styl się mi wiele nie zmienił, dialogi dialogi, hate: connecting people vel negatywne emocje jako zaprawa, humoreska bardzo, ma swoje lata, takie tam crackowate, tu chyba jest konsolacja!
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2039493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sephiroth ma, czego chciał. I gorzko żałuje, bo boska fucha okazuje się orką na ugorze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trudno być bogiem

**Author's Note:**

> Humoreska. Li i jedynie. No, może z heroiczną (polskoheroiczną, czyli nieudaną) próbą utrzymania OOCwatych tendencji humoresk na wodzy. Seph zostaje bóstwem i przekonuje się, że Strugaccy, którym ukradałam tytuł, oraz mądrość ludowa mają rację.

AVALANCHE poniósł klęskę, stwierdził z zadowoleniem Sephiroth. Członkowie tej małej rebelii leżeli bezwładnie na podłodze – może nawet żywi, ale z pewnością niezdolni do dalszej walki. Nie miał czasu sprawdzać ich stanu, za chwilę Midgar pójdzie w gruzy, Lifestream ruszy na pomoc, a on sam wreszcie zostanie bogiem.  
     — To nie jest dobry pomysł, synu Jenovy — w jego głowie rozległ się głos, który rozpoznał po chwili namysłu. Cetra. — Cofnij to wszystko, póki możesz, inaczej będziesz żałował. Gorzko. Uwierz doświadczeniu, krótkiemu, bo krótkiemu, ale zawsze: połączenie z Lifestremem, choćby dawało boskość, to dla śmiertelnych raczej przekleństwo niż d...  
     SOLDIER spróbował skupić wolę na zablokowaniu tego irytującego kazania – i udało mu się to wyśmienicie.

 

( _kilka lat później_ )

  
     — Drogi boże, chciałabym dostać konika na urodziny, gdybyś...  
     — ...nie chcę, żeby umarł, zrobię wszystko, bła...  
     — ...i niech mojego szefa trafi szlag. Z góry dziękuję..  
     — Proszę, daj mi siły, abym wytrzymał...  
     — Wieczny odpoczynek racz jej dać, panie.  
     — Muszę skończyć ten projekt na jutro, inaczej Rufus mnie zabije, natchnij mnie, błagam!  
     — Żeby tylko turki mnie nie znaleźli...  
     — Uzdrów mnie, a już nigdy nie będę bluźnił, będę zachowywał się poprawnie, nawet pogodzę z matką, tylko pro...  
     — Krzyknę, żeś ty nie ojcem świata, ale...  
     — Ten świat jest pusty, zimny i zły! Nikt nigdy mi nie pomógł – a teraz na dodatek Lucy odeszła! Boga nie ma! Słyszysz? Nie wierzę w ciebie, słyszysz, słyszysz? Udowodnij mi, że jesteś, ha, nie możesz, ha – nie wierz..  
     — Świetnie. Cieszę się. Czy musisz mi to ogłaszać, skoro nie istnieję?  
     Sephirothowi udało się wreszcie chociaż na chwilę wyrwać ze strumienia poplątanych głosów. Miliony modlitw, lęków, próśb, gróźb, medytacji i żądań płynęły nieustannie, doprowadzając go czasem do pasji. „Nie mam sekundy dla siebie" pomyślał. Powiedzenie „czuć się jak młody bóg" było niewątpliwie czyjąś okrutną drwiną.  
     — Ostrzegałam — słodki, spokojny, współczujący głos w jego głowie.  
     Aerith – nauczył się jej imienia przez te wszystkie lata. Ba, znaleźli kilka wspólnych wspomnień z laboratorium. Ich spór ideologiczny co prawda nie wygasł, jednak stracił impet. Ostatecznie, rzeczywiście ostrzegała, a Strife i reszta naprawdę próbowali go powstrzymać.  
     — Czemu oni wszyscy nie mogą mnie uznać za złego demiurga, niedobrego boga, któremu lepiej nie zawracać głowy, bo będzie się mścił?  
     — Tłumaczyłam ci — widmowe westchnienie. — Teoretycznie możliwe jest stworzenie obrazu wszechświata tylko ze złymi bogami, dręczącymi ludźmi dla zabawy, świata bez zbawienia, wręcz przeciwnie, z wieczną męką, niezależnie od naszych poczynań.  
     — Tak, o to mi chodzi. Mam zrobić jakieś objawienie? Zesłać plagę, żeby ich trochę zdziesiątkowała? To pomoże?  
     — Seph, nie przerywaj — usłyszał irytację i posłusznie zamilkł. Strzeż się gniewu kobiety, zwłaszcza wychowanej w slumsach handlarki. — Taka wizja świata byłaby tragiczna. Zaburzyłaby najzdrowszą chemię mózgu. Społeczeństwo w depresji to społeczeństwo niewydolne, niezdolne do istnienia – więc taki pogląd nie może stać się masowy. Masowo ludzie wybierają to, co daje im nadzieję i pozwala na przetrwanie oraz rozwój gatunku. Ot, ewolucja.  
     — Jestem bogiem — zauważył najemnik — nie mogę nagiąć ewolucji?  
     — Nie jesteś JHV, Elohim, El Sabaoth, jesteś co najwyżej jednym z jego sług, który parę lat temu błyskawicznie awansował. Nie myl składnika z sumą.  
     Chwila milczenia.  
     — Nie ma chociaż — zaczął nieśmiało Sephiroth — jakiejś sekty gnostyckiej, którą mógłbym wesprzeć? AVALANCHE nie założyło jakiejś przypadkiem?  
     — Chcesz udowodnić im, że jesteś jednak tym dobrym nad-demirugiem? Ale tak, założyli, tylko to jest raczej fasada niż realna opozycja metafizyczna, od czasu, kiedy uznali, że właściwie sprawdzasz się nie gorzej niż Lifestream. Wiesz, wszystko, co czyni bóg musi być dobre, sprawiedliwe, moralne etc., bo on jest źródłem dobra, sprawiedliwości, moralności – więc machnęli ręką na Nibelheim.  
     — Musieliście im wpajać taką koncepcję bytu wyższego?  
     Cetra prychnęła w odpowiedzi nim jej duchowa obecność zniknęła, co żołnierz uznał za odpowiednik „wybacz, tak jakoś wyszło". Potem nastąpił moment błogosławionej ciszy, spokój, czas relaksu i medytacji – przerwany przez natarczywy, młody, męski głos:  
     — Wywołaj pożar w laboratoriach dwóch największych konkurentów ShinRy... jak oni się nazywali, miałem zapisane... tak czy siak, jakoś sobie sprawdzisz, jesteś w końcu bogiem... proszę — ostatnie słowo było rzucone zdecydowanie na odczepnego.  
     Sephiroth poczuł ołów w skroniach, przed oczyma pojawiły mu się zygzaki. Aura. Będzie miał migrenę.  
     — Odciąłem wszystkie kanały łączące mnie ze świadomościami ludzi, idź precz.  
     — Och — głos nie wydawał się wcale speszony — znowu mnie nie poznajemy? To całe bogowanie fatalnie wpływa na pamięć. To ja, twoja droga marionetka, z prywatnym, ekskluzywnym, absolutnie nierozrywalnym połączeniem. Przez komórki.  
     — Cloud — głoski zabrzmiały prawie jak jęk.  
     — No, już lepiej. Tak czy siak – załatw sprawę Rufusa, jak najszybciej. Najlepiej jeszcze dziś w nocy. Potrzebuje tego do jakichś machinacji na giełdzie.  
     — Od kiedy jesteś posłańcem Shinry? — zainteresował się bóg.  
     Strife zawsze miał fatalny wpływ na jego stan... duchowy. Co gorsza, chłopak o tym wiedział i wykorzystywał do własnych celów – najemnik był przekonany, że jednym z nich była zemsta, mimo oficjalnych zapewnień o wybaczeniu.  
     — Od kiedy mi płaci — padła błyskawiczna odpowiedź. — Nie wiem, czy zauważyłeś, wydajesz się ostatnio trochę rozproszony, ale ludzie traktują mnie teraz jak twoje wcielenie i są gotowi znosić mi podarki za samo wysłuchanie ich próśb, w ramach oddawania hołdu, czy je przekażę czy nie, tak czy siak. No, Rufus pobił wszystkich tą kolekcją motorów i przelewem na konto, więc załatw szybko jego modlitwę.  
     — A jeśli rozpatrzę odmownie? — Kto tu w końcu był bogiem, bahamucia krew?  
     — Sephiroth — westchnął chłopiec — myślisz, że nie czuję, że zaraz dostaniesz migreny? Niestety, czuję – a wcale nie mam ochoty, to prawie, jakby mnie samego bolało. Naprawdę chcesz, żebym ci zawracał głowę? A będę zawracał, gdybyś zobaczył te motory, też byś...  
     — Przeklęte sznurki — mruknął SOLDIER.  
     — Podziękuj mamusi — zripostował zimno Strife. — No i tatusiowi, on mnie w końcu skonstruował.  
     Miałem rację, ten dzieciak nie ma serca, uznał bóg. Ostrożnie, w ciemnym zakątku umysłu, żeby Cloud przypadkiem nie wyczuł. Głośno zaś zaprotestował:  
     — Hojo nie był – nie jest – moim ojcem.  
     Odpowiedział mu wybuch śmiechu.  
     — Bóg z urojeniami, problemami z tożsamością oraz patologią mechanizmów obronnych, mocne. Chcesz żebym to jeszcze ciągnął czy, jak na grzeczny byt wyższy przystało, puścisz z dymem te laboratoria i będziesz miał spokój? Nie rozumiem w ogóle, w czym problem, tak czy siak, powinieneś mieć wprawę, let's mosey.  
     — Cloud, jeśli chodzi o Nibelheim... — był gotów nawet przeprosić, ucisk w skroniach narastał.  
     — Tu od wieków nie chodzi o Nibelheim. To dziura była. — Sephiroth nieomal widział, jak chłopiec wzrusza ramionami. — Tu chodzi o te motory. I forsę. I uczciwość w biznesie. Powiedziałem, że załatwię, to załatwię. Ale, w sumie, dobrze, że wspomniałeś — w głosie pojawił się namysł. — Nibelheim jest teraz obiektem kultu, wiesz, miejsce narodzin i przeistoczenia się boga, takie tam. Tifa je prowadzi, straszną forsę na tym trzaska – rozumiesz, pamiątki, święte obrazki, resztki spalonych chat jako relikwie...  
     — Shinra nie sprzątnęła wszystkiego? — mruknęło podejrzliwie bóstwo.  
     — Sprzątnęła, jasne. Tak czy siak, relikwie tworzymy na bieżąco. Każdy włos się nada, wystarczy go potraktować wybielaczem. Zresztą, mamy naprawdę olbrzymią ofertę — Strife brzmiał dumnie. — Butelki na świętą wodę w twoim albo Jenovy kształcie, z odkręcaną główką, figurki – co bardziej rozmistycyzowane dziewczęta takich nad nimi spazmów dostają, że ho-ho, Tifa gada z Rufusem, czy nie opłacałoby się wprowadzić wibratorów albo innych gadżetów erotycznych, to ci powinno dać pojęcie...  
     — Oszczędź mi szczegółów — Cloud, pomyślał żołnierz, rozminął się z powołaniem, powinien siedzieć w jakimś pokoju przesłuchań. — Kojarzę miejsce. Czynię tam czasem cuda.  
     — Właśnie. Czyń trochę częściej i bardzo widowiskowe, OK.? To przyciągnie jeszcze więcej turys... znaczy, pątników, chorych i w ogóle. Zamierzam się oświadczyć Tifie niedługo, rozumiesz, chcę jej zrobić przyjemność.  
     Migrena wybrała właśnie ten moment, żeby uderzyć. Połączenie na chwilę osłabło – najwyraźniej Strife postanowił oszczędzić sobie dyskomfortu – a gdy wróciło, Sephiroth zobaczył drugiego mężczyznę, pijącego nonszalancko drinka w barze – czy nie mógłby chociaż przybrać jakiejś poważnej, pokornej pozy w trakcie rozmowy... negocjacji z własnym bogiem, na przykład paść na kolana? – i patrzącego na rozmówcę z udawanym, drwiącym współczuciem.  
     Najemnik poddał się w tym momencie. Wysłuchiwanie kolejnych dźwięków, jakichkolwiek, było ponad jego siły.  
     — Możesz powiedzieć Rufusowi... i Tifie, że załatwione.  
     — Dzięki — oznajmił tamten beztrosko, a następnie głośno siorbnął – odgłos obijał się po czaszce boga jeszcze dobre parę sekund – resztówkę alkoholu. Z całą pewnością demonstracyjnie tudzież złośliwie, na co dzień, Lifestream świadkiem, Cloud był dobrze wychowanym, nieśmiałym chłopcem.  
    

'  
     — Cloud — w głosie Aerith brzmiała nagana — wiem, że to był twój wróg, ale mógłbyś go traktować bardziej... humanitarnie. On jest całkiem miły, jak się go bliżej pozna. Naprawdę. Dobrze nam się razem gawędzi, nie nudzę się tak bardzo w pracy... Poza tym, on żałuje.  
     O, nie wątpię, pomyślał Strife z satysfakcją. Ale w tej części świadomości, gdzie widział dziewczynę westchnął i zapytał z chłodnym, teatralnym zaciekawieniem:  
     — Dlaczego miałbym traktować po ludzku boga albo obcą formę życia? Rozmawialiśmy już o tym, Aerith. Nie robię nic złego. Z formalnego punktu widzenia, tylko się modlę. A że nie wchodzę mu przy tym do jego boskiego tyłka, to już — uśmiechnął się chytrze — całkiem inna sprawa. Nie powinien się tym tak przejmować, całe legiony kobiet są gotowe bardzo dosłownie nadrobić moje zaniedbanie. No, chyba, że woli chłopców, wtedy trudno, jestem mile połechtany jego... uczuciami, ale sorewicz, ja się żenię niedługo — zreflektował się. — Znaczy, mam nadzieję. Jeśli Tifa mnie przyjmie.  
     — Jasne, że tak. Wszyscy tu trzymamy za was kciuki — wtrąciła kobieta, próbując zmienić temat.  
     — Ale tak, to w sumie możliwe — ciągnął mężczyzna zamyślonym tonem — nasz drogi bóg i pan całe życie wychowywał się przecież w koszarach, wszyscy wiemy, jak jest w wojsku, a jeszcze z jego wyglądem... I te wspólne prysznice. Pewnie musiał uważać na mydło. Biedactwo. Może byłem dla niego zbyt szorstki, odrzucone uczucie musi być bolesne... A ja tak bezceremonialnie. Tak, to się nawet układa. Wyrezanie rodzinnej miejscowości, zabicie dziewczyny, manipulacje, zostanie bogiem – takie końskie zaloty. Że też mogłem być taki ślepy!  
     Aerith spróbowała zasłonić mu usta, ale pod jej oburzonym tonem słychać było rozbawienie.  
     — Cloudzie Strife, jesteś okropnym człowiekiem!  
     — I człowiekiem zamierzam pozostać. Z byciem bogiem jest zdecydowanie za dużo zachodu.


End file.
